Una sola Luna, 5 historias de Amor
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Las Sailor Senshi y los Shitennou experimentan cada uno a su manera el espectáculo de la Super Luna! Ambientado en el mundo de mi historia "Sailor Moon Una Historia Diferente". La primera viñeta Ami X Zoisite! Segunda: Rei x Jedite!
1. Sabiduría

**UNA SOLA LUNA, 5 HISTORIAS DE AMOR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

I. SABIDURÍA

Un hermoso telescopio estaba instalado en el balcón del apartamento; a través de él la Sailor del conocimiento observa con detenimiento cada uno de los cráteres del satélite terrestre.

-La Super Luna nos brinda una oportunidad única para detallar la superficie del satélite- le decía ella a su acompañante – existen más de 30 montañas: Agnes, Ampere, André…

El joven ahogó un bostezo, producto combinado del sueño y el aburrimiento.

-oh, lo siento Zoisite, quieres que nos entremos ya?

Ami miró con timidez al más joven de los Shitennou, a pesar que ya había pasado algún tiempo desde su regreso, ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a su presencia.

Por su parte el joven la miraba con detenimiento, apreciando la ligera inseguridad en su mirada y el rasgo de ansiedad que presentaba al morderse el labio inferior. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, aún a veces no comprendía como ellos habían terminado juntos.

-Y bien?- preguntó ella, sintiendo como la inquietud aumentaba, haciendo revolotear su estómago.

Zoisite sonrió levantándose del cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba; al verlo levantarse Ami se apresuró a empezar a recoger sus cosas, cuando de pronto sintió como una mano en su cintura le obligaba a inclinarse nuevamente sobre el telescopio.

-Aquella montaña podía verse desde el palacio de la Luna, y en más de una ocasión fuimos de picnic allí.

-Sobre aquel lago las princesas practicaban patinaje.

-En aquel…

Sin darse cuenta, la guerrera del agua fue quedándose dormida, y la información tras las palabras de Zoisite comenzó a perderse, mientras Ami sentía era arrullada por el susurro de su voz y transportada a esos lugares del pasado donde había sido tan feliz a su lado.

El joven sonrió, viéndola tan confiadamente sujeta a él, mientras la cargaba para dejarla en su habitación, había pasado tiempo pero aún no había logrado convencerla que la verdadera sabiduría no venía del conocimiento.

Venía del amor.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Mukashi, mukashi… Once upon a time… había una vez una joven que escribía en el fandom de Sailor Moon, y aquí está de regreso! Una serie de viñetas SenshixShitennou en honor de la hermosa Luna que nos acompañará esta noche! Por supuesto, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Atracción

**UNA SOLA LUNA, 5 HISTORIAS DE AMOR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

II. ATRACCIÓN

El templo Hikawa se encontraba en una calma extraña, ni una sola hoja se movía en los árboles, y Fobos y Deimos se encontraban muy cómodos junto a su dueña, que miraba absorta la llama encendida.

Era el mejor momento del año para recibir las visiones del futuro, y sin embargo Rei no conseguía ver nada, solamente sentía el calor del fuego junto a ella.

Suspiró con frustración, mientras se levantaba decidida a tratar de ver algo en la hermosa Luna tras el templo.

Sin embargo, al girarse para salir quedó congelada en su lugar, desde la puerta Jedite la observaba con detenimiento; a pesar de la frialdad de sus claros ojos azules Rei sentía como su mirada la abrasaba.

Por su parte, el segundo de los Shitennou no podía apartar su mirada de la Sailor del Fuego; desde que la había conocido había quedado cautivado por la fiereza de sus ojos, soñaba con pasar sus manos a través de su largo cabello, y escuchar día a día la dulzura de su voz.

No podía evitarlo, él simplemente orbitaba alrededor suyo, como la Luna a la Tierra, y la Tierra al Sol.

Se sentía irremediablemente atraído a ella.

Rei sintió como una fría gota se deslizaba por su espalda, mientras intentaba salir de la habitación, con muy poco éxito. De los nervios que sentía se tropezó con sus propios pies, hiendo a caer justo en los brazos del General.

La Guerrera cerró los ojos, abrumada por la sensación que producían sus manos alrededor de su cintura; suspiró nerviosamente al sentir como una de sus manos recorría su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios.

-Jedite, yo…

-Shhh, no digas nada, ya nos han interrumpido antes.

Finalmente, los dos polos se encontraron, hielo vs. Fuego, cediendo a la fuerte atracción que existía entre ellos, mientras al fondo, la luna les contemplaba complacida.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: He aquí la segunda viñeta, con mi pareja favorita! Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a Linamoon19 por dejar el primer review de esta historia :). Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. En el siguiente capítulo nos acompaña la fuerza de Júpiter!


	3. Fuerza

**UNA SOLA LUNA, 5 HISTORIAS DE AMOR**

**Por Saori-Luna**

III. FUERZA

Un delicioso aroma inundaba el apartamento; en el comedor, una hermosa joven castaña terminaba de decorar la mesa, cuando se escuchó el timbre.

Limpiándose las manos nerviosamente, la guerrera de Jupiter caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, frente a ella otro castaño la miraba cálidamente.

-Buenas noches, Neflyte.

-Buenas noches, mi querida Lita- dijo el general, entregándole a la joven un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

La sailor del trueno se sonrojó, y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo yendo a dejar las flores en agua. El general mientras tanto siguió a sus anchas por el apartamento, hasta llegar al balcón; desde allí, podía divisar la hermosa Luna de esa noche.

Sin quererlo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras recordaba que la Luna también se había visto enorme en esa noche… la noche de su muerte.

Con sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, también habían regresado todas las memorias de aquel tiempo que había combatido al lado del Negaverso. Así como recordaba a Jupiter, también recordaba a Molly, y a Lita antes que a ella. Y no podía evitar sentir cómo su corazón estaba fraccionado en muchos pedacitos.

Por su parte, Lita también sentía un remolino en su corazón, era tan natural estar junto a Neflyte que a veces olvidaba todo lo que le había costado llegar a él; pero en momentos de silencio como este, donde podía sentir la opresión que invadía el corazón del Shitennou, no podía dejar de pensar en su propio dolor, en todas aquellas veces en que le habían roto el corazón.

¿Cómo podrían dos personas tan heridas llegar a tener algo bueno?

Suspirando, tomó el plato con las entradas y lo llevó al balcón. Esta no se veía como una noche de cena en el interior.

Neflyte la recibió con una sonrisa, mientras abría los brazos invitándola a sentarse con él. Sin decir una sola palabra se abrazaron, disfrutando de la plenitud del momento.

En un instante todo quedó olvidado, mientras los pequeños pasabocas desaparecían de la bandeja.

Así, uno junto a otro

Con la fuerza de un corazón intacto.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, he de recordar que estos drabbles están ambientados en el universo de "Una historia diferente", donde la temporada de Sailor Moon Clasic, transcurrió tal cual, por lo tanto el MollyxNeflyte sí existió, pero a partir de la saga de Alan y Anne la trama toma muchos aspectos del manga (por eso el SenshixShitennou), así que se me ocurrió que para Neflyte no podría ser fácil retomar todo donde quedó en el Milenio de Plata, tampoco para Lita, considerando todos los chicos que rompieron su corazón. Y sin embargo, puede que sea la relación más sencilla y plena, porque no hay mejor pegamento para un corazón roto que el amor verdadero. Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
